Just For The Night
by ojala-amor
Summary: It was only supposed to be one of those type of things where you look but you can't touch, but Lightning could not bring herself to look any further. please RR
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do any of these characters only the ones I may or may not make up._

_This is set after FF13 but I really don't think it will contain spoilers although Serah being in the story is a pretty big spoiler._

_She smiled onto his lips, a truly genuine smile, she felt for once at peace. She didn't want this moment to end- no she wouldn't let it end. She wanted every part of him, she loved him more than he would ever now, and she was a fighter and she was going to fight for the one she loved so deeply._

_Lightning looked out the window for perhaps the fifth time, she didn't know what she was waiting for. A battle, a disaster, maybe even a sudden change in the weather anything was better than the blue sky that seemed to always appear outside after everything that had happened._

_Everything was as it should be, the world was at peace, no dark secrets shrouding over humanity. No everything was perfect, and for a time Lightning was happy, and relieved that she didn't have to be on guard every waking moment, but then she realized that that was part of who she was. Who was she if she couldn't protect?_

_Lightning was jostled out of her thoughts when she heard Hope's footsteps make their way down the hall, she had almost forgot that she was in charge of him now. She had thought that taking care of him would make her like his mother but he grew to be mature, and rarely depended on her for anything. She was glad that he could be independent, although she liked the idea of raising him._

"_Lightning, I'm going to school right now, but I was wondering when I get back if we could go visit Sazh, and Dajh." Lightning was surprised that he didn't seem to be asking more like informing her. She turned to face him._

"_Why is there something important going on?" _

"_Well the light festival is coming up, and everyone we know is going, and I thought it would be nice if we all saw each other again." He then put on a big smile, and without waiting for an answer walked out the door._

_Lightning rolled her eyes, but in her head agreed it wouldn't be so bad to get out of the house for a little bit. After all it had been months since she last saw everyone. It had also been a whole month since Serah and Snow decided to push back the wedding, though at this point it seemed as if they weren't going to get married at all. The thought of them made Lightning feel a ping in her chest, but she quickly ignored it._

_She jumped up, and stretched her legs, and her back sitting down made her stiffer than she expected. Not really knowing what to do with her time, she walked towards the door and before changing her mind opened the door and stepped out to, for once in a long time get a breath of fresh air._

_Without really knowing where she was going ,she found herself walking down a secret path that her and her sister used to take when they were younger. As she wound her way through the trees and the dirt path, she couldn't help thinking back to the times where her and her sister always got along and when Lightning wasn't jealous of her sister's naivety and of the man she called her own._

_Snow sat across the table from Serah who for the longest looked everywhere but at him, he loved her but why did she keep avoiding him like this. Didn't she know he did everything for her? This was the third time in a row they had breakfast in silence, if he wasn't so laid back he would have already complained and stormed out, or better yet moved out maybe to be with Gadot, maybe then their relationship could improve if only a little._

"_Serah, what's wrong?" Snow couldn't take anymore though he tried not to show his frustration._

"_What do you mean Snow? Nothing is wrong." Then she put on a tight lipped smile that didn't reach her eyes._

"_Serah, I know something is wrong, you haven't been talking to me this whole time." Serah furrowed her brows, but quickly relaxed them._

"_Snow how do you see me?" It was Snow's turn to furrow his eyebrows._

"_How do I see you?"_

"_Yes Snow. How do you see me as a girl no a woman, as a friend, and as a fiancée?" She mumbled something else but Snow could not catch it._

"_Well Serah you are truly a sweet person, and you deserve all good things that go your way, and with you I feel happier you know, or at least when we get along." He smiled at the end hoping to make a joke, but all Serah did was shake her head._

"_Do you love me Snow? After everything that has happened do you love me still?" Snow was surprised at her question._

"_I thought you knew this already, why else would I want to marry you?" All she did in response was nod, then picked up her fork than began to eat, Snow gave her a quizzical look before he started to eat again, leaving them both in a slightly uncomfortable silence._

_It was a few moments later that Serah started to talk again._

"_Then why won't you do me." She mumbled but he heard her loud and clear._

"_What!" Snow almost choked on the scrambled eggs he was eating._

"_You know d-"_

"_I know, I know what you meant," He took a moment to swallow his food, "Serah we can't , at least not yet." Snow said evenly._

"_Why? Is it because I'm younger than you? Do I not make you excited? Is there something wrong with me? Or better yet is there something wrong with you?" Serah jumped up, and stepped in front of Snow with her hands on her hips._

"_Serah no, it's not like that. I just don't want it to be something you regret."_

"_Don't give me that Snow, I know about all the other women you have been with, Gadot told me." Snow reminded himself that later he would have to kill Gadot._

"_Serah-"_

"_No Snow listen to me, really listen to me for once. I want to marry you I really do, but after everything has calmed down you've changed," her eyes softened a bit and she sat on the table next to Snow's plate, " The kisses you give me at night feel like the type of kisses my father used to give to me when I was little." Snow opened his mouth to protest, but Serah leaned to press her lips on his., leaning back she saw something in his eyes that she wasn't hoping for, so instead of looking at him again she embraced him, and fell onto his lap._

"_I just don't want to lose you Snow." She said while tears formed at the corners of her eyes. He tightly gripped her back, though neither him nor her knew if it was because he wanted to get closer or because it was in his nature to accept everyone. _

"_I know." He said moments after being in her embrace._


	2. Chapter 2

~As These Hands Tremble~ Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer applies

Lightning widened her eyes at the sight of the lake she used to always visit when she was younger ,for a long time she forgot about it, along with the times when she truly felt happy. She did admit that although she was calmer now and she wasn't so quick to put up a fight , when she went out to the dock she couldn't help but cast a glare or break an arm of a drunk who ever tried to touch her.

She sat down on the ground with her legs in the water, it was going to be a while before Hope would come home from school and she did not want to be at home sulking over whatever she could possibly sulk about. Even If she was still without that one thing that she had been yearning for, though at this point she was not sure if she even wanted it, but all the same she didn't want to sit around waiting for it.

Splashing her feet every once in a while her thoughts started drifting towards the days after Cocoon was saved and it's citizens started to move into Gran Pulse, which was now named New Pulse, because no matter how many times people tried to deny it they were still afraid of Pulse. Everything was different, even the approach to how the people were governed, instead of an old tyrant the ruling body was a group of ordinary people who did not know of the corruption power could bring.

But that is not what interested Lightning, her thoughts went her sister and the bubbling idiot Snow. Snow lingered in her mind longer than she wanted it to , but she didn't know if she liked it or not. She thought back to the time when everyone headed back to her family's house, when Serah and Dajh came back. Everyone was so happy even though they had lost Fang and Vanille. Everyone was making promises to each other Sazh would never let Dajh leave his site, Lightning would always protect Hope, and Snow would always love Serah.

Lightning stopped swirling her legs in the water, the thought of her sister with him made her feel more older, reminded her of all the years she spent being a parent and not being a child, it reminded her of all the times she kept to herself and grew bitter because of it, it reminded her of all the time she lost in her childhood. She loved her sister, she really did, no one could hate her she was just so lovable, and so sweet almost too much for her own good.

When Snow and Serah announced that they would be moving into together into Snow's apartment, Lightning was speechless at first; she had no idea what to say. She could not go into her usual antics and dismiss them, because she had decided that she just wasn't that type of person anymore . So instead she turned away from them and busied her hands with the dishes and slightly shook her head, and quietly uttered okay.

Serah looked up at Snow in question, he cast her strange look as if he knew what was going on but didn't want to believe that it was true. Snow took a step towards his future sister-in-law.

"Sis…" He started, but Lightning shut him down before he even began.

"I said it was okay!" She surprised even herself, so she turned to face them again and speak in a softer tone, "I said it was okay. I already know you want to marry as soon as possible, so who am I to stop you. I don't know anything about marriage, so do what you think is right."

Snow nodded his head slowly, then stepped back to stand beside Serah and smiled down at her as she smiled right back. Serah without hesitating, ran towards Lightning and gave her a tight and tender hug. Lightning was surprised at first, but slowly relaxed and wrapped her arms around her little sister, and placed her chin her hair.

"Thank you so much for taking care of me for so long, Éclair, but now you don't have too anymore. Snow will be there for me, and I can do so much more on my own. You've taught me to be so much stronger, and I've never thanked you for being there for me so thank you."

The last thing she remembered about that day was that look that Snow gave Serah it was a look full of joy and something like desire. She remembered that feeling of loneliness, and the sound of her heart dropping suddenly. She also remembered that on that day she realized that she felt something different towards Snow, and she was deadly afraid of it.

Lightning closed her eyes, this is exactly what she had been trying to avoid, sulking over things. This was the reason she had blocked others out, she didn't want to get attached to things that in reality she was too afraid to anything about. Sure she could fight big monsters, and lead into constant battles with the Fal'cie, but she never claimed to be one who could be fearless in a crowd without the help of alcohol.

* * *

The class seemed to drag on never in his life did math seem more boring and obsolete. Hope sat in the back of the room tapping away with his pencil, not noticing the annoyed glares he was getting from his classmates, and teacher.

"Hope." No reply

"Hope." Still no reply

"HOPE!" Hope calmly turned to his classmate who yelled his name.

"What? Do you need something?" Hope asked indifferently causing his female classmate to slightly fluster.

"I was just telling you that you were tapping on your pencil loudly and I was hoping that you'd stop." Hope nodded once than turned to the board, he was so bored. He could not wait for the festival tonight, he would eat all the candy he could, he would make sure Lightning smiled at least once, and he would make her talk to everyone. And then he started tapping his pencil again only this time the class chose to ignore him.

* * *

Serah busied herself with choosing an outfit to wear to the light festival, she was so excited and happy that she could do something to get her mind off of her earlier disruptions, maybe at the festival her and Snow could reconcile and forget about the last few days, and maybe even set a wedding date. Even though the last few days with Snow were less than happy she still loved him dearly, it was just she wasn't so sure how he felt anymore.

"Are you going out or something?" Serah turned to see Snow ,still clad in the Pjs he went to sleep in, look at the clothes that Serah strew all over their bedroom.

"Yes we are." Serah glided over to Snow and stood right in front of him.

"We are?"

"Of course we are, today is the light festival on the docks remember?" Snow slowly started to nod his head, but then shook it at the last minute when Serah looked away for a second.

"Oh that, I don't know if I want to go this year. I'm supposed to be meeting up with Gadot later today anyway, and we planned it for a long time." Snow couldn't meet Serah's eye which didn't go unnoticed by her.

"When were you going to tell me this you know we always go to this festival. Why would it be any different this year?" Serah tried her best not to raise her voice, but lately Snow was just making her so furious.

"I didn't think it was a tradition," Serah frowned at this, "but you know what I can always talk to Gadot tomorrow." Snow chuckled slightly.

"No it's okay you don't have to cancel your plans with Gadot."

"I don't?" Snow sounded a little too hopeful.

"No in fact I don't want you to go. I don't want to talk to you there or here, I want to forget about these last few days, and hopefully being apart from each other will make you realize what really matters most to you is right in front of you."

"Serah no I don't want it to be like that, I'll do whatever makes you happy." Serah threw her hands up in the air.

"This is exactly what I mean Snow, I don't want it to be where you don't say anything because of what you think will make me happy. I'm more mature now Snow, Lightning taught me that."

"Lightning taught you that?" Snow fought the urge the cross his arms, he couldn't believe that Serah he knew would look to Lightning for advice. The Serah he knew was different from the Lightning he knew, no the Lightning he thought he knew , he didn't really know anything about Lightning not even her real name.

"Yes, well not really voicing it but I've seen that she is strong through being observant through looking at others, and in our childhood she was always the strong one, and she always hid things from me, but now I want to be the one that sees reality."

"Serah you don't have to, I can protect you from all that, besides how do you know if Lightning wants you to be like her?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Well for one she may not like that side of herself, and have you ever thought that maybe she was strong to protect you from the troubles she had to go through to raise you, maybe she didn't want to be this way, maybe she just wants to be blissful like you are." Serah didn't reply for a moment, then she shook her head.

"No I don't believe that, she is the way she is because she wants to be that way."

Snow exasperated with the conversation finally let the subject drop, "I guess so, I don't know your sister like you do."

"I know, and besides I would have known if that's how she felt." Snow didn't reply so Serah took that as a queue to keep talking.

"Snow you don't have to go if you don't want to go. I won't force you." Snow raked his fingers through his blond hair.

"Serah I'm gonna go, I'll just tell Gadot that our plans to celebrate his new job promotion will have to wait."

"I didn't know he got promoted let alone had a job that wasn't involved with NORA."

"NORA is on a hiatus, the world just doesn't really need saving anymore."

Snow looked down thinking about all the good times he had in NORA, he just didn't want it to end. In NORA he felt like a hero, and now when the world is at peace it seems as if no one not even Serah wanted to be protected by him. He even felt a little out of place.

"You talk as if you miss being in NORA." Serah pointed out as she began to shuffle through her clothes again.

Snow took a long pause to answer

"No, No of course not, that is way behind me." He said with a soft chuckle and a wide gesture.

Serah looked back at him to give him a weird look, but Snow shrugged it off and reached over Serah to grab his clothes so he could change.

* * *

"I'm home Lightning!" Hope yelled into the house the second he came home. He was greeted with only the silence of the empty house. Hope clicked his tongue slightly as he set his house keys, and backpack on the table. Why was he not surprised that Lightning was not at the house? She always seemed to forget the time when he was supposed to be back from school.

"I didn't know you were home yet." Hope turned to see Lightning closing the front door, how come he didn't hear her come in, and why were her legs wet, and she looked different but Hope wasn't sure what it was but he just knew something about her was different.

"I just got in actually, so should I ask what were you doing today or do I not want to know the answer to this?" Hope sat down on the stool next to the counter in the kitchen.

"I walking that's all." Lightning walked past him to go to the bathroom to dry off. She had really counted on arriving back at the house before Hope did. She knew anything that went wrong with her would make him all over protective which was exactly what she didn't want right at this moment.

"Walking?" Hope asked as he jumped up to follow Lightning, but stopped in the hallway when he realized she was going to the bathroom.

"Yes just walking, is there something wrong with me taking a walk every now and then?" Hope smiled to himself.

"No, not at all," They stayed in silence until Lightning came out the bathroom.

"So how was school?" Lightning asked when she stopped in front of him. Hope gave her a mock annoyed look.

"Same as always, boring. It's just so hard to go back to being a normal teenager when I went through so many adult things. I feel like I'm being held back."

"Hope you know your parents would've wanted you to finish school, and at least try to have a few more years as a normal person."

"But I'm not a normal person I'm-"

"Hope no you aren't. Those days are behind us, we are safe there is no need to want to be a hero anymore."

"But-"

"Hope." Lightning said in a very stern expression letting him know that the conversation was over.

"So are you excited about the festival?"

"As excited as I'll ever be about a festival." Lightning said dead pan although in her mind she was glad that she would be able to see Sazh, Dajh, her sister, and -Snow again.

"Well, I'm surprised you're even going in the first place."

"I've always gone to festivals for as long as I could remember."

"But don't they remind you of your parents? I'm afraid if I go I'll be reminded of my Mother, I've forgiven Snow I have but still I can't help thinking that if things were different would she have survived or was it fate that she died that day?" Lightning wrapped him into a loose hug.

"Hope it's okay, I'm sure both your Mother and Father are happy right now, because they died protecting you, the most precious thing to both of them, and they wouldn't have it any other way." Hope nodded his head soaking in the words that Lightning said.

"I'm sure your parents feel the same way about you right now."

"Yes of course." Lightning said not even convincing herself.

"Either way the festival will be fun, and now we can think of it as a memento of our parents." Hope said hopefully as he pulled back from Lightning.

* * *

Thanks for the nice reviews, they pushed me to write despite my busy schedule. RR plus I promise the next chapters will be longer!


	3. Chapter 3

Just For The Night

Chapter 3 ~As these eyes linger~

Disclaimer Applied

A/N: I know this update took forever but I have been busy with school, sports, etc. I want to make a promise that my update next time will be faster but I don't want to make any false hopes. ENJOY!

* * *

Hope chatted endlessly as he and Lightning made their way to the light festival. He thought that maybe Lightning wasn't listening but her nonchalant nods gave him reassurance that she was, although her mind was a million miles away or in better terms thinking of someone she shouldn't be thinking about who was at that moment shuffling around while looking up at the lights and half listening to his fiancée.

"Don't you agree Lightning?" Hope asked immediately shaking Lightning out of her thoughts. Her blue eyes searched his for a second, then she gave him a small nod.

"You have no idea what I am talking about do you." Hope stated with humor in his voice.

"I am." Hope opened his mouth to question, but he quickly closed it when she gave him a dismissive glare.

"Well I was talking about when we see Snow he is going to act exactly the same maybe even more annoying."

"Yeah … the same." Hope looked up at Lightning in confusion then his gaze traveled down her body to only look away when his eyes reached the cleavage that was for the first time revealed in a low cut v neck shirt. He tried to fight the blush growing, but he couldn't help it she looked so beautiful.

"Do you think they'll finally set up a date for their wedding?" Hope tried to change the subject after a long silence fell upon them.

"I don't know, Serah hardly has the time to speak to me anymore. I'm sure they'll do something soon." Lightning sounded slightly detached to Hope, for a short moment he said nothing only looked at the lights of the festival in the distance.

"You don't want them to get married do you?" Lightning hid her shock well.

"I gave them my blessing Hope, I want my sister to be happy." She wanted this conversation to end .

"Lightning, that doesn't tell me anything. Do you want Serah to be with that big Oaf?" Hope fell behind Lightning as she increased her pace.

"I don't see why my opinion matters, I just want my sister to be happy, I owe her that."

"You know Lightning, you remind me of my Mother." Lightning looked back at Hope in question.

"Your Mother?"

"Yeah, you care so much for others that you don't take care of yourself although my Mother was sweeter about it, and she wasn't as tough as you, but she never once thought about herself."

"Hope I do take care of myself." Hope, exasperated, got straight to the point as they neared the entrance to the park where the festival was being held.

"You like him don't you? Snow I mean." He did not portray any of his own feelings through his words.

* * *

Serah looked up in awe as the lights changed frantically in the sky, there really was nothing more beautiful than those lights in the night sky. Serah tore her eyes away from the lights to look at her companion who was loosely holding onto her hand.

"Snow?" He looked down at her with one of his signature grins etched in his face. He wanted this to work, he wanted to make her happy. He felt like such a fool for ever getting in an argument with her earlier in the day, and now he almost forgot what it was about in the first place. If anything he thought he was in the wrong like usual with her, he didn't like the fact that he always felt in the wrong, but when Serah was involved he would sacrifice his own wants for her.

"Hmm?" Serah opened her mouth to say something but looked past him and her face lit up, causing Snow to turn to look at the direction she was looking. His grin came back when he saw Sazh, and Dajh walking in towards them, frantically waving their arms in Snow's and Serah's direction.

"Snow, Serah!"

"Sazh, Dajh!" The two groups met each other half way when they all exchanged hugs, and in Snow's case giving Sazh an incredibly uncomfortable bear hug.

Sazh roughly slapped Snow on the back multiple times before speaking.

"How's my brother doing?" Then before Snow could answer he directed a question towards Serah, "Is he treating you right? If not…" He then punched his own hand for emphasis. Serah only giggled slightly and nodded her head.

"Of course I'm treating her right, Lightning would have gotten rid of me a long time ago, if I were doing anything less."

"I'm just playing with you. How have things been going?" Sazh pointed this question towards both Serah and Snow.

"Alright." "Good." They answered at the same time.

"Good." "Alright." Dajh giggled slightly at what had happened, and Sazh let out a dry chuckle, though it sounded forced.

"We're living life." Snow finally answered with a thumbs up and his signature grin on his face.

"Aren't we all?" Sazh said, as he shook his head.

"How are you doing Dajh?" Serah bent over to ask the much younger boy.

"Great! Papa smiles all the time now!" Dajh gleefully flapped his arms up and down and then grabbed hold of Sazh's hand.

"That's good!"

"Have you guys seen Lightning and little man yet?" Sazh inquired while he shifted his gaze to the lights, before looking back down at his son.

"No, but knowing her I don't even know if she'll show up or not."

* * *

Lightning and Hope walked in silence the rest of the way to the park, she put even more distance between them.

She was feeling a mixture of anger and confusion, Hope was wrong to assume that she could not possibly like Snow.. She grew to like him as a person yes, but it would end at that and after her sister married him it would be over and down with. Or so she tried to tell herself, in the back of her mind she knew that when staying in Gran Pulse she felt herself growing affections for him, and she was disgusted by it at first, her and Snow! But now, it was different her feelings felt like a nudge on your side that you grew used to or an annoying person you grew to ignore, but still noticed.

Lightning knew that it wasn't going to be the same when she would see him, she would have to try her hardest to keep up her stern look when looking at him, and she would have to threaten him not to screw over her sister.

"Lighting I'm sorry for what I said, it was way out of line." Hope spoke up meekly.

"It's okay Hope."

"No, I know I made you angry, suggesting that you like someone like him when he is engaged to your younger sister Serah. I made it seem as if you are a bad person, and you aren't, and for that I am sorry."

"Snow I said it's okay." Hope gave her a weird look.

"I'm not Snow." Lightning detected her mistake the moment it escaped her lips, but she had hoped that Hope wouldn't have noticed unfortunately he did, and for once she was at a loss at what to do.

Hope shifted uncomfortably as they both stopped to look at each other although Hope tried his best to look anywhere but at Lightning who was giving him a slight glare.

"Lightning, I won't say anything about this to anyone!" Lightning's face slightly relaxed though her voice was still full of a mixture of venom and something else Hope couldn't quite put his finger on.

"There is nothing to tell Hope." Then she gave him one last look before she turned to walk towards the park only now more hesitantly.

Hope clenched his fists even when Snow wasn't around he still made such a loud impression on his life. He didn't see how someone like Snow could make Lightning such a different person in his eyes Lightning was always the truthful and levelheaded person, not someone who would be afraid to talk about some dumb guy.

He kept his eyes on Lightning's hair, although he wanted more than anything to walk next to her. He wanted to show her that he could be mature and be as strong as her, and that he was a man not a little boy that he thought she saw him as. He wanted to be the one to set an example for Lighting to show her what type of man she should really be with.

Lightning did her best to keep her cool and precede walking to the park where she would inevitably see her Sister with Snow. _Damn. _She couldn't think about it without getting jealous, or angry, or something. She just couldn't stay calm when thinking of them, no the real thing that sickened her was that she was sickened by that idea of them together. She wasn't supposed to feel the way she does about Snow, but she does.

The way he talks, well maybe not all the time, but his voice, his crystal blue eyes, his long blonde hair, his muscular body, everything began to draw her in. And now she was going to see him share all of his happy moments with Serah.

The entrance to the park was beautifully decorated with festive decorations made of lights that were the colors of blue, purple, white, and green. The gates were open, so Hope and Lightning walked in with ease.

"It looks so cool, just imagine how the lights look!" Hope gasped aloud, Lightning gave him a small smile even though she wanted to do not nothing but turn around and go back home.

"Should we eat first or should we look for Sazh, and Dajh?" Lightning opened her mouth at first to scold him about not eating at home when she offered but instead nodded her head, and kept walking towards the center of the park where she knew Snow was.

"I'll take that as a let's find them first."

* * *

Snow chuckled slightly as Sazh spoke of his misadventures with his son, and how he almost forgot how hard it was to care for a young and growing boy.

"Ah don't tell me the all knowing Sazh can't handle his own son." Snow said in good humor earning him a laugh from Sazh.

'Don't say that until you have a son of your own." Immediately blood rushed to Serah's face, and she turned her slightly so Snow could not see. While said man scratched his scarf and then an uncomfortable silence ensued.

"I'm too young to be thinking about all that old man. I have to get married first, don't I?" Sazh smirked and opened his mouth to retort back at Snow for his old man comment. But when he looked at Snow he was looking past him to something behind him with a grin plastered on his face.

"Sis?" Snow said more to himself than to anyone else causing both Serah and Sazh and even Dajh to look at the direction he was looking.

"Sis!' Snow said louder when he was sure that the woman that was walking in their direction was Lightning, with Hope trailing not to far behind. Deciding not to wait for Lightning and Hope to reach them, the group strode towards them with steps full of excitement and joy.

"Éclair!" Serah exclaimed as she ran over to her sister and enveloped her in a big hug. The old Lightning would have kept her arms to her sides, the old Lightning would have yelled at her sister by now, the Lightning would have never been at the festival. But the Lightning that she was now returned her sister's hug with as much fervor, and she actually smiled at the sight of her sister, and was excited and happy that she was able to see her again.

"I didn't think you were coming." Serah said as she pulled back from Lightning and held her away at arm's length. Lighting nodded, then pointed her head towards Hope who was getting engulfed by one of Snow's hugs and then patted on the back by Sazh, and then tackled by the much smaller and younger Dajh.

"I wasn't, but then Hope forced me to come."

"This is a surprise, you never do anything that you don't want to do." Serah said in mock seriousness, "You look really pretty today Éclair, I feel so average around you now." She smiled up at Lightning who looked as if she wanted nothing more than to not be complimented.

"So is there anyone new in your life now, any special friends I should now about?" Unbeknownst to Lighting, Snow's ears perked up as he waited for her answer. Instead of saying her answer out loud, Lightning simply shook her head then stepped out of Serah's embrace and turned to see Snow gapping at her with his signature grin.

Lightning felt her heart drop into her stomach, and a part of her brain told her to run away, but she wasn't a coward, so she told herself. Her body went tense, and her smile faded into a straight line.

"Hey Light!" He sounded so sure of himself, and anyone could tell that a part of him missed her whether he knew it or not. His blue eyes swiftly swept down Lightning's body then back up, he wouldn't admit it to anyone but her body enticed him like no other.

"Snow. It's nice seeing you again." Snow grinned at this, and Serah smiled at the fact that her sister didn't completely ignore him.

"Well what do you know Lightning actually does have a soft spot for Snow." Sazh said, Hope's eyes immediately fell on Lightning's face who didn't change her expression in the slightest.

"Of course Sis does!" Serah's small smile faltered.

"I'm doing this for my sister, if Snow's going to be my brother-in-law it's only right to be civil with him."

"Ah don't be so modest Sis, we're friends now." Sazh looked at Snow disbelievingly, he wasn't a fool he knew how conversations or arguments in better terms went between the two.

Serah watched on as Snow smiled at her sister, it wouldn't bother her normally but right now anything Snow did had some hidden meaning to it.

Or at least it did in her head.

"Hey Snow why don't we go watch the lights a little closer." Serah suggested, gaining everyone's attention.

Snow being the ever nice guy he was, asked everyone if they wanted to come along with them.

"I meant just the two of us."

Now it was time for Snow's smile to falter although only a little.

"Yeah, ha-ha of course." Everyone's eyes followed them as they walked closer to the source of the light. One set of eyes lingering longer than the others as they looked elsewhere. These blue eyes sharpened at the scene that had just unfolded before her, Was her sister always that dismissive of Snow? Even though they weren't on the best of terms, she knew a great guy when she saw one, and to her he was a truly great guy.

Snow and Serah stood silently side by side, as he looked at the sky without a smile on his face, it was the only time that night he allowed himself not to smile, to not pretend that he was really truly happy, as Serah looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face. She couldn't understand him anymore, to her he had changed.

But he hadn't, not really, she did.

Dajh chuckled gleefully with his father, Sazh as he sat upon his shoulders, this was how things were meant to be. Hope smiled at the memory of being with his Mother at a festival so similar to this one, things weren't so different he still was with a woman he cared deeply about, a woman he loved.

To anyone looking on the outside, the scene may have been one of normality but to those on the inside it was strange. It was strange that those that went through so much together could stand in the same place, and still feel so distant.


End file.
